


【EM】当爱将至（情人节贺文，不逆，一发完）

by DorisSquare



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisSquare/pseuds/DorisSquare
Summary: 花店老板！Eduardo×IT宅男！Mark有原著情节涉及，但非原著向，只是一个AU





	

Mark永远也搞不懂女生的脑回路。  
这就是他现在不按原来的安排在学院餐厅和Erica共进晚餐而在寒风中漫无目的地瞎逛的原因。  
简而言之，他们吵了一架。  
但Mark并不明白他们是怎么吵起来的以及，Erica为什么看起来那么生气。  
他假设他们只是在聊家常，但Erica的情绪就像一点就爆的火药桶。  
见鬼，据他的了解，之前她并不是如此不理智的人。恰恰相反，尽管她只是来自波士顿大学，但她拥有良好的素养、相对（他在心里默默强调了这个词）丰富的学识以及漂亮的脸蛋。  
当然，她依旧惊人的漂亮，即使是在吵架的时候，Mark也依然喜欢她，但Erica显然不会自己走过来与他和好。  
所以就算他为此感到头疼，但他不得不做点儿什么来挽回局面。

突然，空气中若有若无的香气吸引了他的注意。  
Mark抬起了头，意外地发现校园附近新开了一家花店。并不花哨的装修让Mark立刻就对它产生了好感。  
他顿了一会儿，这才慢悠悠地走进那家店。

本以为花店内会是另一番天地——Mark甚至做好了被花淹没的准备，但店内装修依旧朴素，甚至花的种类也并不特别多。  
“Oh，”Mark惊讶地挑了挑眉。  
“欢迎光临。”店主人，一个拥有迷人嗓音的俊朗青年走近他，友善地对他笑了笑。  
Mark面无表情地打量了一下他，他看起来……  
“你看起来很年轻。”他最终说出了自己的想法。  
“噢，”青年不好意思地笑了笑，“我才22岁，实际上，我……”  
“所以，”但Mark看起来没有让他说下去的想法，“为什么这里的花这么少？”  
青年过了会儿才反应过来，“呃，夏天容易死苗，春花和秋花商品性比夏花强。所以现在花的种类比较少。”  
“哦，”Mark心不在焉地看着那些花。他试图从脑子里找出一个自动筛选适合送给异性的花的公式，但他失败了。  
“如果要送给一个异性，什么花比较好？”  
年轻的店主人了然地看了他一眼，而后开始询问，“请问这位女士有何偏好，对于香味之类的？”  
为了保险起见他又加上了一句，“当然，选购花朵要在确保对方对花粉不过敏的前提下……”  
对方的眼睛微微睁大了，这让他整个人看起来惊人地像某种灵活小巧的啮齿类动物，“事实上，”他迟疑了一下，“我并不知道她是否对花粉过敏，也不知道她喜欢什么香味。”  
“她并未与你……”青年看了他一眼，斟酌了一下用语，最后为了显得不那么冒犯而有些别扭地，“处于一段浪漫关系中，我猜？”  
“是的，”Mark迅速地小幅度点点头，“我正在追求她，而我似乎刚惹她生了气，所以我想买一束花来向她道歉。”  
“而你连她是否花粉过敏都不知道？”青年低了低头，有些哭笑不得地看着他，“在你还处于追求她这个阶段来说你可危险了。”  
Mark忽然有些恼怒，他瞪着青年，不快地说，“她没给我知道这个的机会，在她生气之前，或者之后，我甚至找不到原因。”  
“女人是毫无逻辑的生物。老实说她并非什么绝色美人，但她却以为自己拥有这个资本去……”他语速极快地说着，语气平板得就像在讨论天气，青年很艰难地才能跟上他的语速。  
“而你则是个精虫上脑的混蛋（asshole）？”青年用不赞同的目光投向他。  
Mark沉默了一瞬间，而后他看着对方，快速眨了眨眼，“你和她用了同样的词。”虽然还是那副平静的面孔，但青年很确定对方就是，尴尬了。  
“这并不是什么巧合……”青年停顿了一下，“嘿，你叫什么？”  
“Mark.”Mark快速地答道，他迫不及待想知道这一切究竟是为什么。  
“呃，Eduardo，”青年也简单介绍了自己，“所以，Mark，你知道，我们之所以都这么说是因为，你真的挺混蛋的。你就是个傲慢无礼的混蛋。”  
“你有什么理由对一个根本不认识的人妄下评论？”Mark以锐利的眼光刺向他，语速越来越快。  
“确实我觉察到了自己的无理，但我想这是帮助你准确直面自己最快捷的方法了，”Eduardo看起来并没有生气，他甚至笑了一下，“如果你还想追那女生，就听听我的建议，好吗，Mark？”  
“你刚刚为什么笑了？”  
“……什（wha）……”Eduardo感觉有些猝不及防。  
“你刚刚的笑容是否是带有嘲讽性质的？出于一个男性对另一个男性自尊的践踏？”Mark的声音仍然冷静，但Eduardo觉得他看起来想揍他一拳。  
或许是出于体型差异的考虑所以他没有按内心所想的这么做。不知为何这个念头让他连最后那一丁点儿不愉快也烟消云散了。  
“不，Mark，”Eduardo紧紧地握住Mark瘦削的肩膀，不顾他的挣扎，“我并没有侮辱你的意思，我只是想缓和一下气氛……”  
“你说了‘侮辱’。这个词是否暗示你的内心其实正是……”  
“够了！Mark！”Eduardo开始有些抓狂了，“如果你还想追到……呃，那个姑娘叫什么名字？”  
“Erica.”掌中的肩膀仍然紧绷着。  
“对，如果你还想追到Erica，就安静会儿，成吗？”  
Mark抿紧嘴唇不满地看着他。  
“嗯，好的，”Eduardo在内心叹了口气，然后放松了手上的力度，“我必须直接告诉你这个残酷的事实，Mark，那就是女人们不是你召之即来挥之即去的生物，他们有自己的思想，你必须……”  
Mark立刻打断他，“当然我是把他们当成独立的个体在对待，你是在质疑我的智商？”  
Eduardo挫败地呻吟了一声，“不，老兄，就算你嘴上这么说，但是你行动上并没有这么做，明白吗？你只是以自己为中心，然后罔顾他人的想法。”  
“我并不这么认为。”半晌Mark垂下眼帘道。  
“就！听我说！”Eduardo威胁地瞪了他一眼，后者若无其事地吞咽了一下，似乎将即将出口的令人不爽的话又咽了回去，而Eduardo满意地点点头。  
“你别急着否认，我只是把自己的想法说出来。”Eduardo安抚性地划过他的小臂，但这让Mark皱起了眉头，所以他只得作罢，“你看，我们只是刚刚见面，但你已经给我留下了不算好的第一印象。”  
但还是有一小部分的可爱。Eduardo没把这部分说出来。

晚上Mark带着Eduardo为他挑选的花束和“恋爱宝典”回到了男生公寓。  
他试着联系Erica，并按照Eduardo教他的，在对方第一次挂断他之后又打了两三遍。  
“只要两三遍就够了，这会让对方意识到你重视她同时又不让她感到烦。”Eduardo这么跟他说。“如果对方一直不接，那可能就暗示你GAME OVER了。”  
但幸好在第三遍拨号的时候Erica接了。  
“什么事？”她听起来声音闷闷的。  
Mark努力抑制住自己的情绪，先道了歉，而后乖乖听她抱怨和倾诉。  
“鉴于你的性格，我认为你成为完美情人的秘诀就是，少说话。”这是Eduardo的原话。

挂了电话后Mark不得不承认，Eduardo是对的。  
不仅是原谅，他甚至得到了她周末的时间。  
“我得说，对比白天那个你，现在的你实在是贴心极了，谢谢你听我唠叨这么一大堆。还有，我没有花粉过敏症，提前谢谢你的花。”道别之前Erica的话如在耳畔。  
她听起来很感激，尽管Mark基本上什么也没说。

所以在约会之前他又去找了Eduardo。  
说明了他的来意之后Eduardo慢慢张大了眼睛，而后突然笑出了声，“真是个恋爱中的笨蛋。”  
“你看起来并不乐意帮忙。”Mark生气地皱起眉头，转身便走。  
但Eduardo边笑边即时拉住了他，“当然！我很愿意指点恋爱迷途的小羊羔。”  
“你才是混蛋的那个。”Mark冷冷道。  
Eduardo把他拉进店，“但也是个具有帮助性的混蛋。嗯，我相信世界上百分之九十的人都是混蛋，无论是在政坛，还是在商场，甚至是在学校……”

在帮他制定完计划之后，Eduardo如释重负地倒在店内的沙发上，“我从来没有想过会花费这么长时间来帮你做这个，但看起来你在这方面还只是个婴儿。”  
Mark捏着那张计划表，有些别扭地，“谢谢你。”  
尽管他的语速飞快，但Eduardo依旧敏感地捕捉到了那两个词，而后他把手搭上对方肩膀，咧嘴一笑，“用不着道谢，Mark，能见证一对情侣的诞生对我而言也是幸运的，尤其是，其中一方是你。哦，我没有任何其他意思。我只是想说，这是个好消息，你终于懂得要为别人考虑，而不是只由着自己的性子来。”  
Mark必须承认，Wardo笑起来挺好看的。  
等等，Wardo？  
“但我有个问题，”Wardo，也就是Eduardo打断了他的思绪，“为什么你一定要来找我呢？我是说，你可以找有经验的同学或者朋友什么的。”  
Mark静静望着他。这个动作持续了五秒，而Wardo第一次感到了度秒如年。  
然后Mark像是放弃了一般倒向沙发的靠背，他纤细白皙的胳膊和修长的小腿在透过玻璃进来的阳光的照射下仿佛熠熠生辉。Wardo注意到他穿着拖鞋，这让他的脚背连同脚趾一起裸露出来来了。  
Wardo的喉结为不知名的原因上下滑动了两下。  
“我并非精英世家之子，所以在哈佛我难以进入任何一个高级会社。而那意味着社交圈子和人脉。”Mark依旧用他标志性的快语速说着，但这次Wardo觉得他更像是要试图掩盖什么，也许是他臆想出来的，小小的挫败感。  
“我相信还有你自身社交技巧的缺陷。”Wardo试着调侃他，但那并没起什么作用，因此他正色道，“Mark，我很抱歉听到这个，你受到了不公平的对待。”  
“是的，”Mark再次看向他，“这很重要，公平。”  
Wardo为他眼底突然燃起的火焰而感到疑惑，但Mark很快向他解释了这个，“我正筹备一个网站，在那儿谁都可以上来看看朋友们在做什么，和朋友聊天、搜寻新朋友。这就等于是一个高级会社，只不过，是你自己来当主席，再也不用巴结那些哈佛精英了，网络世界中人人平等。”  
“哇哦，”有一段时间Wardo只能看着他，内心感到无比的震惊，“这可真是，酷极了。”  
“我把它命名为，Facebook.”  
“你很了不起，Mark.”

和Erica的约会因为有Wardo的帮助而变得顺利起来，他为他们的约会设计了很多，就算执行者是书呆子Mark也足以让Erica惊喜又感动。  
他和Erica的关系日渐亲密，而他也逐渐习惯去Wardo的花店。青年总能倾听他的想法，并给出自己的见解，甚至是在建立Facebook这件事上，Mark得承认他在具体经营方面提供了很多的灵感和改进意见。这让Mark感到惊讶，也许更准确的词是惊喜，Wardo自己解释是因为他从小就表现出对经营管理方面的兴趣。  
Wardo毫无疑问是一个有才华的人，而他究竟为何屈才去开花店，这是困扰Mark的一个问题，他曾好几次想要询问，却最终没能说出口。  
他不承认那是囿于伤害Wardo自尊的担忧。但确实，他们越是交流，就会越了解对方，然后不自觉地关心对方。这当然是从Wardo开始的，这给了Mark持续不断的温暖，但最近Mark也发觉自己逐渐变得多愁善感起来。  
也许是因为恋爱的缘故。

他最终和Erica确定了男女朋友关系。当然这难以脱离Wardo的援助。他总是一个乐于助人的好伙伴。  
但想起Wardo却不再令Mark感到温暖。  
只因他发觉自己突然失去了找Wardo的借……原因。他自我纠正。  
他去花店找Wardo往往是为了寻求对方的帮助，按照历史经验，Wardo会花一个下午的时间帮他制定约会行程，然后帮他精心挑选一束花，最后他们会闲聊半个到一个小时，末了Wardo还会送给他一两枝花让他带回自己的房间。  
Mark看着桌上水瓶里快要枯萎的花朵，不自觉地嘟起了嘴。  
但他已经追到了Erica，Wardo也就没有再帮他的必要了。  
不知为何，Mark的身体里突然窜起一股刺骨的寒意。

和Wardo已经两个星期没见了，Mark无时无刻都在计时。他无法控制自己不去想着Wardo，他怀念和他相处的每分每秒，怀念他的笑容，怀念他的声音，怀念……  
无尽的怀念。  
有时候Mark半夜蜷缩在自己的床上，甚至能听到心里空荡荡的回响。  
他也越来越难以控制自己的情绪，和Erica的关系正在飞快的恶化。有时候他觉得自己又回到了原来“混蛋”的那种模式，但他很难集中精力去关注别人在想什么。  
有时候他觉得就算已经和Erica在一起，内心还是涌动着无尽的孤独。好像心缺失了一半，是那样的不完整。  
他感觉自己就像突然变成了一台机器。他仍旧编写着Facebook，却仿佛丧失了最初的热情。  
所以当Erica再一次向他发火时，他终于无法忍受。

“Holy shit！”坐在他对面妆容精致的女生低声尖叫起来，仿佛已经精疲力竭，“Mark你到底在想什么？！”  
Mark这才从沉思中回过神来，茫然地望着她。  
“你刚刚把红酒弄洒在了我最昂贵的裙子上！老天！”  
Mark低头看了一眼那滩污渍，但他对于这一秒之前发生的事似乎完全没有记忆，因此他只是抿紧了嘴唇看着这场意外，仿佛置身世外。  
Erica狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后Mark终于松开抓着自己两臂的手，“我为此道歉。”  
“哦，Mark，”Erica做了一个绝望的表情，“我真不敢相信我跟你已经交往了两个星期，更别说在之前我们有长达好几个月的试探和交流。我本来以为这样就是万全的了，但很显然是我想错了。”  
Mark再次抓紧了自己的两臂，然后抿住嘴唇一言不发。他的两颊的肌肉紧绷着。  
“我以为曾经是我看错了你，但现在我才发现，你，永远都是个混蛋（asshole）。这一点永远都不会改变。”  
Erica开始激动地控诉他在交往前后的态度转变有多彻底，她的表情透露出厌倦。最终她总结，“如果你就像这样，只是当个缩头乌龟，那么我百分之百肯定，你这辈子都将一个人度过。”  
而Mark的身体开始小幅度的颤抖，而后他抬起头，面无表情地对她说了一句，“Bitch.”  
下一秒，伴随着椅子被拉开的声音，一杯红酒淋头而下。  
等到Mark终于手忙脚乱地把被打湿的头发弄干，他发现Erica已经消失不见了。  
“我们完了。”这是她留下的最后一句话。

很奇怪地，Mark心中并没有为此感到过于悲痛，但他发现自己想通了一些事。  
他该死的失落，他持续的暴躁不安，都是因为Wardo。  
因为他对于Mark太重要了。

外面下着雨，Mark发现自己忘了带伞，但他并不打算回去拿，反而直接冲向了校园外。  
他突然很害怕。  
他觉得胃里就像有一只小精灵一样紧张忐忑。  
如果Wardo不愿意见他——毕竟他已经两个星期没联系他了，那么他该怎么做？  
但他的情感一时间主宰了他，让他把理性的思考抛去了九霄云外。  
该死的他只想见Wardo，他的Wardo。  
他想要他。

雨水漫进了拖鞋，让他的脚感到了冷冰冰的凉意。  
但Mark仍旧不敢置信地看着花店门口挂着的“关门（closed）”标牌。  
现在并不是花店关门的时间。

他愣了会儿才想起问问周围的店家，但他们的回复让Mark如坠冰窟。  
“那家花店好像要停业了，店主说他没有意愿续租。”  
Mark觉得自己的大脑有一瞬间都停止运转了。  
Wardo要离开这里？  
他们再也不能见面了吗？  
雨水顺着卷发滑到他的额头上，又从那儿蜿蜒而下直到淌进眼睛。  
Mark感觉自己的心被什么东西刺痛了。从未有过的挫败感席卷而至，就像剧毒迅速蔓延至四肢百骸。  
他感到视线模糊。

“Mark？你站在那儿干什么？”  
而Mark只是呆呆地站在原地，甚至不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“嘿，你这让很容易感冒的。”  
一把伞撑在了他的头顶，而他转过头，在对方来得及看清他的表情之前就迅速埋进了他的颈窝。他知道自己的眼泪肯定打湿了对方的衣服。但他不在乎，他只想紧紧地抓住Wardo，证明他在这里，在自己身边。  
所幸Wardo也并未多问，只是沉默着伸出手安抚他的背脊。那自手掌处传来的温柔让Mark忍不住颤栗起来。  
他们维持这样的姿势大概有一分钟，然后Wardo开口打破了寂静，“和Erica吵架了？”  
在Mark调整呼吸准备说些什么的时候Wardo再次开口，“作为男生应该包容女生，我知道以你的性格肯定会受委屈，但你，唔——”  
近距离地，Mark看见了Wardo睁得圆圆的眼睛，那看起来有些滑稽，但也可爱。  
近距离地，Wardo看见了Mark泛红的眼眶，而他的眼睛正一眨不眨地盯着自己。  
两人的嘴唇几乎是碰到了一起，那有些疼，但Wardo马上扶住对方的后颈纠正了对方接吻的姿势。

“你要离开这里？”  
“你不是在和Erica交往吗？”  
在嘴唇分开后，两个声音几乎同时响起。  
Mark用泛红的眼睛瞪着他。  
“好吧，”Wardo最先妥协，“我先说，我并不是要离开这里。事实上，我开花店是为了攒学费。而现在我已经有了足够的钱。”  
Mark仍旧瞪着他，眼睛里满是不敢相信。  
Wardo看着他，点点头，“是的，我即将成为哈佛商学院的学生。”

“所以，你和Erica分手了？”Wardo看着他，几乎掩饰不住自己的笑意。  
Mark点点头，而对方立刻有些挫败地，“我不敢相信，我帮你追了好几个月的女孩儿，你花了两个星期就终结了这段关系。”  
“……”Mark一字未着，只是皱着眉头扯过Wardo的衣领，将自己的嘴唇覆上他的。  
Wardo还没说出口的话语消逝在唇边。  
Mark发现自己有点喜欢上亲吻Wardo的感觉了，但他决定这会是个永远的秘密。  
FIN.


End file.
